


Salt

by Ambercreek



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: It's not like that it was Dr. Flug's plan to have the device blow up in his hands.





	Salt

It's not like that it was Dr. Flug's plan to have the device blow up in his hands. Knocking him and Black hat to either side of the lab. When the dust and smoke settled, Dr. Flug takes in how much damage that's been done to the lab.

He realized that his vision is blurry and can't see anything out of his left eye. He panics and thinks that the explosion has rendered him blind. His hands scramble to his face to not find his paper bag in place. Maybe it got knocked off when he was violently thrown across the room? He also noticed that his gloves were charcoal gray and clawed.. oh god, no.

Dr. Flug stands up abruptly and marches back to his desk. He grabbed the small mirror on the table, his heart stopped when he realized that his assumptions were true.

"What the hell, Flug!" Black hat screamed as he came barreling towards the other man, who was in fact, in his body.

"Sir, I-I don't know," Dr. Flug backed away from himself - Black Hat slowly. "You better fix this, or I'll have your head." Black Hat spat. Dr. Flug would have wanted to reply with 'don't you mean your head' but he just wasn't brave enough.

"I want this fix by tomorrow morning!" And with that, Black Hat marched out of the lab. Leaving Dr. Flug to himself and think on how the hell was he going to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> fandomfanaticotaku  
> Flug and BH switch bodies


End file.
